1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the compact packaging of toothpaste and more specifically to the encapsulation of an amount of toothpaste sufficient to provide for a single brushing of the teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most general types of toothpaste storage containers include various size tubes fabricated of flexible wall materials. A number of problems arise with the use of tubes for storing toothpaste. The tubes have a tendency to split, are easily punctured, do not release all the stored toothpaste, are cumbersome to store and to carry on travel, hiking, camping, picnics, etc., the caps are too easily lost and there is a tendency to waste toothpaste indiscriminately by not being able to accurately control or stop the flow of the toothpaste from the tube during use.